A Grave Mistake
by infinitemoonlight
Summary: The numbness is gripping his mind and heart he slowly fell down before the tomb ignoring the coldness beneath him. Winry… Winry… She’s gone… ONESHOT...Dedicated fic for Darkness4Ichi


**A/N: **Well, I've been a bad mood lately... so I decided to write this fic just to let out some steam in my system. I don't want to be sad while writing my other fics, so I had an idea to write this. I dedicate this fic to Darkness4Ichi. Enjoy reading everyone!!! ^^

* * *

**A Grave Mistake**

The sun is already setting, scattering its golden rays to that snowy place. A young boy is standing by a grave, his head was down, and his eyes are staring on the name engraved on that stone that was partially covered by snow. Edward Elric has been cursing it since he came.

The first time he learned about this is when they are in a town far away from Risembool. He read in some newspaper that Risembool was attacked by some bandits and he made up his mind to visit his hometown again with Alphonse. Through the whole journey, his heart can't stop from thumping hard, he's been so worried to the point that he didn't eat or get any sleep. That morning, they finally arrived in their hometown. A blizzard just happened the past evening and it made the town looked so disheveled. As he looked around, some of the houses are burned, ransacked and some are totally destroyed. It looked like a ghost town at first glance. He and Al tried looking around until they saw a few people gathered in a place. They started asking questions regarding the Rockbells. Some said that Pinako escaped but the girl…

"Why, what happened to the girl?!" Ed suddenly asked, his heart was beating fast because of fear. The oldest man there shook his head sorrow was visible in his eyes.

"No… That can't be!" Ed said, angst is filling his heart and mind. The men are just looking at him with pure sadness on their face.

"Brother!" Al said when Edward started running away. He followed his brother as Ed runs to the top of the hill where Winry and her grandma, Pinako lived.

The house is still standing, but the windows are destroyed and the door is opened wide. The inside of the house are so disoriented. They knew that the bandits stole so much from here.

"Al... please don't follow me… stay here." Ed said to Alphonse as he walked out the house.

"Brother, where are you going?" Al asked him but he got no response. Ed just keeps on walking until he reached the most dreaded place (for him) in their town, the cemetery. He looked around, searching for something until his eyes rest upon a stone slab with the name, although covered partially by snow, of his friend written on it.

Edward felt numb at first, as he walks towards it, just staring at the grave. His mind can't registered the fact that below that stone is where Winry is now, sleeping the eternal sleep. The numbness is gripping his mind and heart he slowly fell down before the tomb ignoring the coldness beneath him. Winry… Winry… She's gone… Flashes of her smiles and laughter came in his mind. He can't believe this is happening…

He felt a presence behind him and he looked there to see Al, staring at him.

"Brother, is that-"

"Leave me alone for a while, Al!" he shouted. Al stopped on his tracks. "But brother…"

"Please Al. .." Ed pleaded, his voice sounded that he's into much pain to explain himself.

Al, feeling dreadful too decided to let his brother be. He wants to stay too but he knew it would be better not to.

Edward sat on the ground that whole morning until dusk, he just kept on staring on her tombstone. His mind started showing flashbacks of his childhood days… when he, Al and Winry are still full of innocence and childish wonders…

"Hey, Winry… remember the first time we showed alchemy to you? I really wanted to give you that doll as a present… but you started crying and shouting, scared by what we've done." He started talking with a sad smile on his face.

"And then the moments we had together, when we play every day, go to school together and had dinner together. Those are such happy times right?"

"Then that night we did that human transmutation, you took care of us, especially me... I know how you cared so much for us that you wanted to be there for us… I know how worried you are… but we just pushed you away, _I_ pushed you away…I just don't want you to be involved…but by doing that I knew I've hurt you so much. I made some mistake Winry. I made so many mistakes…" This time, Ed's voice is starting to crack. He cleared his throat and he remained quiet for a while. He was still thinking of those precious memories he had together with Winry. He knew that he could never share another moment with her, all he had now are these memories. Memories that were finally making his heart ache.

"Why does it have to be this way… maybe, if I stayed here, I could protect you…this is such a painful mistake Winry…"

He reached for the side of Winry's tomb, touching the small part of it with his left hand. It's cold…

"I already miss you Winry. Just the other day, I'm thinking about paying you and grandma Pinako a visit and the moment I will arrive, I knew that wrench of yours will find its way on to my head. Then you'll lecture me about calling you first and letting you know that we will be arriving… "

Ed shifted his gave to the orange colored sky. "I never believed in any religion and I don't know if there's such thing called 'heaven' but still, if there's one, I know you'll go there and be one of its angels… you deserved that Winry…"

"Still, I wanna ask… are you happy there? Because here, I'm definitely not… how can I say I'll be okay? I know I'll never be okay Winry… because…because I've never got the chance to tell you something very important."

This time, Ed closed his eyes, trying hard not to let the tears start from appearing but the moment he closed his eyes, it made thing worst. He saw Winry smiling at him, he heard her called his name. Her voice is very gentle and soft. Opening his eyes, he stared at the tomb again, as he whispers the words he wanted to say to her a long time ago.

"I love you Winry. I really do…I know you can't hear me anymore even If I shout and I screamed, you won't hear me… But still, let me say I love you and I always will… I'm sorry Winry. I'm so sorry…" Ed said, his throat was aching because of the sad emotion he's trying to suppress. He doesn't want to cry. All he wanted to do is show Winry that he's strong. That he'll continue living for her…

"I won't forget you, Winry. I'll do my best in every way… I won't give up until we reached our goal… until then, Winry… I know I'll see you again." Ed said his parting word but he felt another presence again as he started standing up.

"I told you Al, you don't-" but what he saw when he turned around made him speechless. He stared to the person standing just before him, as his mouth fell open.

This can't be… this can't really be… the girl standing before him is Winry _or her ghost_ as what Edward's mind was telling him!

"W-Winry?" he said as he slowly walks towards her. Winry's _ghost _was staring at him with that questioning look at her face. Edward was concentrating so much on the girl before him that he didn't see a big stone covered by the snow was on his way. He tripped on it and he landed on Winry's _ghost._

As he stumbled on her, his hand landed on some part of her body, he just felt something soft under his hand.

"Get off me, you pervert!!!" shouted Winry as she reached out on her pocket and strike him on the head with a wrench.

"Ouch!" Ed shouted as he stumbled backwards, he was holding his head that is so full of pain. "W-wait… y-you're not a ghost?" he asked. Bewildered by the warmth he felt before when he fell on top of her.

"What are you talking about?!" the blonde girl said as she stood up. She looked at the tomb Edward was talking to a while ago. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Edward looked at him, still bewildered. "I-I thought…" he looked at the tomb then to her then to the tomb again. " I thought you're already dead." He finally said after a moment of silence.

"Huh?! And who gave you that idea?!" she said again, her temper slightly rising. She gazed at Edward then she sighed "I knew things will turn out his way…" Winry walked towards the grave. She started wiping off the snow that was covering some part of the tomb.

Edward watched her and the tomb until the name written on the tomb was revealed. It reads:

"Winily Rishbell"

Edward stared at it again. So it's a different person… the snow was covering the –ily part and the Rish- part too that's why he arrived in the conclusion that it is really 'Winry Rockbell'.

"Does this answer your question?" he heard Winry asked. He just nodded his head, a faint blush was forming on his face. He can't believe that he could be so foolish. He's been emoting to an unknown person's tombstone the whole day!

Winry looked at his face again then she laughed so hard. Ed's blush deepens "What's so funny?!" he shouted. Winry just kept on laughing until tears erupted in her eyes.

"That's not so funny you know that. I got worried when those men said something bad happened to you." Edward said seriously.

Winry's laughter died down and she wiped the tears of laughter on her eyes. "That is clearly a misunderstanding." She answered as she smiled at him. "Anyway, I heard those things you were saying a while ago."

Ed blushed again as he looked away. "What did you heard?" he asked.

"Everything…" Winry said softly as she walks beside him. "I never knew you cared so much… but I love the last part the most." She said then she hugs him from the back.

"W-Winry…" Ed said, surprised of her actions.

"I love you too Edward Elric. I will always do."

Edward faced her again and he saw the seriousness in her eyes. He hugs him back, feeling her warmth again. "This really made me worried... I just can't believe this…the moment I saw you a while ago, I thought you're a ghost." He admitted to her, still embarrassed of what happened.

Winry looked up at him then she closed the gap between their lips. Edward didn't know how to react. He was so shocked to do anything, he just stood there, feeling the warmth and gentleness of her kiss.

"So, does this convince you now, that I'm here and will always be here for you?" Winry said, she's blushing now too. She was also surprised that she actually kissed Ed.

Edward nodded with a smile on his face. Winry laughed again. "Well, I guess we need to get back to the others now. Grandma and Al have been waiting for you." she said as they walk out the cemetery.

"Huh? Al knew that you're alive?! He should have told me!"

"But you said that you wanted to be alone." Winry said to him.

Edward cursed himself in his mind, he really looked like an idiot back there it's a good thing he didn't cry. I would be more embarrassing if Winry saw that.

His deep thinking was interrupted when Winry starts holding his arm. He smiled at this gesture of hers.

They continue walking and no words are needed to be spoken for, he finally got her girl and she finally got her boy.

Who would think that Edward's mistake would bring them together?

* * *

**A/N:** well... how was it??? I hope you like it. XD Any comments, suggestions? Please **Review**!!! Feel free to tell me what you think. Hahaha. Actually, I just can't do a deathfic! (i've been planning to write one but i just can't.) That's why i decided to write it like this. XD

**P.S.** Got you there, Darkness4Ichi, didn't I? XD


End file.
